Trouble Reborn
by littlemisscute43
Summary: Team Umizoomi one-shot fanfic about The Troublemakers. Takes place before Season 4.


Trouble Reborn

"_The Go-Getters have done it again!" _Said an auburn-haired woman filled with optimism._ "These heroes have stopped the Troublemakers once again. Umi City can no longer worry, because those two will never come back so long as the Go-Getters are still around as they have said. The city once again can rest and enjoy simple things like picnics and-"_

The screen turned off. It was a flat-screen TV in a room. Inside that room were two red modern chairs, a square table with a remote and two empty wine glasses, and a large window adorned with green curtains. The room had blue carpeting, white walls, and a white ceiling. Without the flat-screen TV, there was an incredible view of Umi City and its outskirts, even in the nighttime.

"I'm getting tired of watching these recordings over and over again." An English accent spoke. The person with said accent poured non-alcoholic grape wine into the wine glasses, then proceeded to grab one of them. "Every time we show up, those accursed Go-Getters foil us." Another person grabbed the other wine glass. "Our greatest mistake was standing by while they do their superhero stuff. Because of them, most of Umi City may have forgotten about us by now." "Yeah" the other person said with a nearly dim-witted accent.

* * *

Back in Umi City, a door was opened to a secret hallway. This secret hallway had only a few small rooms that only a few have seen. A dark-skinned, dark haired woman in a blue suit was leading a group of tiny people into one of the rooms. They consisted of a red-haired girl in pink clothes named Milli, a navy-blue haired boy in blue clothes named Geo, and a green robot named Bot. Together, they were Team Umizoomi.

The woman closed and locked the door behind her and turned on a flashlight "Why are we here? Is there something you want to show us?" said Milli. "Yes," said the woman "It's in the room at the end of this hallway." Shortly, they approached a metal door with an electronic lock. The woman placed the password and the door was opened.

"Behold!" The room automatically lit itself up to reveal several displays of antiques and items from the time Umi City began to its current time. "This is the secret Umi City History Museum, where possessions too valuable or too dangerous are taken so no one can mar their true beauty. Only a few have seen it because of their respect towards our raw history. Not even our Umi City Guards know about this."

"Vintage Volts!" Bot exclaimed with excitement "I never thought we'd get to see some of Umi City's finest history!" "Me too!" said Geo "How about you, Milli?" "Wow…" was all Milli could say at the moment.

The Team took the time to look at everything as much as possible. But what really fascinated them was a newspaper in front of them. It wasn't very old, it was dated August 5, 2000, and it featured a grey-scale picture of three typical superheroes with two unknown creatures in front of them.

These two creatures had oddly-shaped bodies, one shaped like a pill and one shaped like a hot-dog wiener, with pointed ears and odd-styled hair. The wiener-shaped creature had short hair and round eyes. He wore a jumpsuit-like outfit with gloves and large shoes. The pill-shaped creature was shorter than his counterpart. He had hair down to his shoulders and vertical oval eyes. He wore almost the same outfit as the wiener-shaped creature, but the legs of his jumpsuit were longer and his shoes were smaller. Behind the two creatures were three human-esque superheroes that looked way taller than the two creatures. They all wore the same jumpsuit with capes, but two were male and one was female.

Team Umizoomi looked in wonder at the newspaper. "Wha—Who are those people?" Bot said. The woman turned around with a rather concerned face. She then said "Those are the TroubleMakers." "The Troublemakers?" said Milli. "Yes," the woman said "That time was so ugly, we had to hide any evidence that they ever existed." "And why is that so?" Geo said. The woman began to tell the story.

* * *

_"Back in the the turn of the 3rd millennium, the TroubleMakers would terrorize the citizens every day. They would destroy inanimate objects, alter DNA, and even defy physics, but they could not do this without a special weapon they call the 'Trouble Ray'. It seemed like all was lost for Umi City, until The Go-Getters arrived."_

"Those people in the back of the TroubleMakers must have been the Go-Getters." said Milli.

The woman continued:_ "Every time the Troublemakers tried to cause trouble to our beloved city, the Go-Getters would defeat them. This continued until the TroubleMakers decided 'enough was enough' and left the TroubleMakers never bothered us again so long as the Go-Getters were always there to protect the city. But a year later, the Go-Getters disbanded. Common problems replaced serious crime. There was no way they would help a child open her lemonade stand or an old man cross the street. The TroubleMakers do not know about the whole thing yet, but if they do, they will come back to this very place to cause trouble once more."_

* * *

"Team Umizoomi, the entire time you have been here, you knew how to solve every problem in the city, even the most dire ones, but we don't know how you will fare against the TroubleMakers."

"We can handle it," said Bot. "With our mighty math powers, those TroubleMakers will be leaving the city before they have the chance to enter again."

The woman said with concern "Well we hope they're enough."

* * *

"Now that we have satellite television, let's see how well Umi City has been since we left." Said the English-accented man. With that, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

On the screen was a man who looked to be in his late 50's. The man said: _"-The Go-Getters. Who have disbanded on October 12, 2001. But a new team of superheroes promises us that Umi City will still be in superhero arms, and that is Team Umizoomi."_

"Team Umizoomi?" said the dim-witted sounding man. "With a name like that, they could make us leave the city before we have the chance to enter again."

_"Here is a picture of Team Umizoomi, just in case you don't know who they are."_ The man continued. Suddenly, a picture of Team Umizoomi appeared. The Team consisted of a boy, a girl, and a robot, and they're all tiny!

The two men are then revealed to be the creatures know as the TroubleMakers, and they have slightly changed since they were last seen. One of the TroubleMakers, know as Little Trouble, had shaved all the hair on his head except for the orange mohawk and he started wearing glasses along with his outfit, which is purple and yellow with blue gloves. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, old chap?" said Little Trouble.

The other TroubleMaker, Big Trouble, turned to Big Trouble. His blue hair has grown longer and started standing up. He also started wearing goggles along with his usual yellow and purple outfit. "I was thinking we could become 'friends' with the team by causing trouble to them." said Big Trouble. "It's like you've read my mind." said Little Trouble.

The TroubleMakers both laughed evilly as they gazed upon Umi City.


End file.
